Tu Luz
"Tu Luz" "Lost in the Woods" es una canción escrita por Robert Lopez y Kristen Anderson-Lopez cantado por Kristoff en Frozen II. Kristen Bell describió la canción como uno de los tres mejores momentos de la película. Se describe como un poderoso himno inspirado en el rock de los 80 que "desafía la masculinidad tóxica". También declaró que su única crítica de la primera película fue que no había suficiente de Jonathan Groff cantando, pero que "realmente consigue su postre en esta película". La canción es interpretada por Jonathan Groff y en español latino porJosé Gilberto Vilchis Barrero, así como por vocalistas de acompañamiento no identificados. Letra en Español Latino Kristoff: Es otro adiós Te fuiste otra vez sin mí Y me perdí, Tal vez tu rumbo no es mío Seguiste tú No te puedo reclamar Tal vez mañana te veré conmigo Pero siento además Que apartándote vas Y que yo me convertí en quien te quiere alcanzar Y el curso extravié Ahora voy sin tu luz Norte o sur ¿Dónde están, si no estás? Kristoff y Sven: Siempre a casa yo te guié Más hoy yo voy sin tu luz ¿A donde tu camino irá? Kristoff: Yo voy sin tu luz Yo creí que el tema era cómo seguir Y no pensé que habría un quizá en tu mente ¿Quién soy yo, Si tuyo no soy? ¿Dónde estoy, si tú estás ausente? Por siempre Kristoff y Renos: Sé que guías mi andar, ¿A dónde voy sin tu luz? Sombra es sol, Nada es real sin tu aliento Mi perfecta referencia, ¿Dónde voy sin tu luz? Kristoff: No sé si te importo aún Me guiará Mi ilusión Renos: Mi ilusión Kristoff: De compartir Al fin tu amor Renos: Tu amor Kristoff: Aunque hoy, yo voy sin tu luz Renos: Voy sin tu luz, sin tu luz Voy sin tu luz Kristoff: Yo voy sin tu luz Renos: Voy sin tu luz, yo voy Kristoff: Yo voy sin tu luz Letra en Inglés Kristoff: Again, you're gone Off on a different path than mine I'm left behind wondering if I should follow You had to go And, of course, it's always fine I probably could catch up with you tomorrow But is this what it feels like to be growing apart When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart? Now I turn around and find I am lost in the woods North is south, right is left when you're gone Kristoff y Sven: I'm the one who sees you hope But now I'm lost in the woods And I don't know what path you are on Kristoff: Lost in the woods Up till now, next step was a question of how I never thought it was a question of whether Who am I if I'm not your guy? Who am I if we're not together forever? Kristoff y Renos: Now I know you're my true north Cause I am lost in the woods'' Up is down, day is night when you're not there Oh, you're my only landmark So I'm lost in the woods '''Kristoff: Wondering if you still care For always, for a sign Renos: For a sign Kristoff: You're on your path Cause you are mine'' '''Renos: You are mine Kristoff: You're still there I'm lost in the woods Renos: Lost in the woods In the woods Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods Renos: Lost in the woods Kristoff y Renos: I'm lost Kristoff: I'm lost in the woods. Videos File:Tu Luz File:Pepe Vilchis - Tu Luz (De "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Instrumental Audio Only) File:Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Audio Only) File:Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Weezer Version Instrumental Audio Only) File:Jonathan Groff - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2" Lyric Video) File:Weezer - Lost in the Woods (From "Frozen 2") Categoría:Próximo Categoría:Frozen 2 Categoría:2019 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones de Frozen 2